A journey threw Oz
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: Damon wakes up in the land of Oz. And him and the rest of the gang has to go threw the entire movie to get home. Can Damon survive Munchkin land with out killing anybody? read and find out. Reviews are very welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so my class is going threw a series about the wizard of oz and we watched the film the other day and this just went into my head. I hope you guys enjoy and find it funny.

Damon groaned as his head came back to him after being knocked out by Klaus. He remembered being thrown into some tree trunks while trying to save Elena during the sacrifice and he began to get concerned that he failed. Finally getting his eye sight back Damon managed to see where he was at.

"Oh no you have to be kidding me." Damon said. What he saw didn't exactly thrill him. There was houses that looked like little mushrooms. A river running threw the village. Damon went to one of the leaves and touched it.

"Plastic?" Damon asked and then looked down at his feet. He was standing on a yellow brick road. "Oh boy. I must be dreaming." The vampire said. He heard a few giggles coming from the houses and he turned around to see who it was giggling.

"Yeah I am so not in Kansas anymore." Damon commented and his concern went back to Elena. If he was here then she should be here. "Elena?" Damon called out but got no answer. "Elena." Damon yelled but again nothing. He was starting to get frustrated and he finally yelled out. "Alright isn't there some damn witch that is suppose to come and help me right now?" Damon asked and as soon as he finished his statement he looked to the north and saw that a small innocent bubble was floating towards him. Damon walked towards the bridge as the bubble got bigger and brighter. He had seen this movie too many times on tv and he knew already who it was. Hell he even went to the premiere of it when it came out. The bubble managed to burst and a beautiful woman in a white gown with some kind of wand and what Damon thought to be too much glitter on her. "Yep. Klaus must have hit me harder then I thought." Damon muttered.

Glenda looked at him confused for a moment and then finally spoke. "Are you a good witch. Or a bad witch?" She asked and Damon sighed.

"Hell no. I consider that racist lady. I hate witches. Always judgy." Damon said and Glenda got more confused.

"The munchkins called me and said that a house from the sky dropped on top of the wicked witch of the east. There is the house. And that is all that remains of the wicked witch of the east." Glenda said. Damon turned around and saw the famous house with the slippers hanging out of it. As an wizard of oz fan part of him was geeking out. The other part was wanting to find Elena and fast.

"So not my house. I think that was Dorothy or something. She lives in a state called Kansas." Damon said

"So the star you come from this Kansas?" She asked and Damon got irritated.

"No I'm from mystic falls. A vampire and a Witch killer." Damon commented with a wicked smirk. Glenda looked at him confused when he said vampire but ignored.

With a wave of her hand she looked around at the little houses. "Well then you would be needing the ruby slippers then." Glenda said and suddenly the slippers was in her hand.

"What? Oh hell no. I ain't wearing no damn slippers Glenda. By the way the name is Damon Salvatore." Damon stated and Glenda was shocked at this.

"You must know a very powerful witch to no my name. Very well you don't have to use them. But I recommend you keep them on your long Journey." Glenda said and Damon nodded looking over at the munchkins coming out of the little houses to greet them. Damon rolled his eyes getting bored already.

"Your not going to break out into a song are you? Because I'm not into the whole glee thing." Damon said staring over at the yellow brick road. "So I am guessing that I follow this road to get to emerald city. Destory the wicked witch of the west and then go home after I click these heels three time when I could have just clicked them right here huh? But where would the fun be in that." Damon stated.

"Yes. Just follow the yellow brick road." Glenda stated and she started to float away. The munchkins waved goodbye to Glenda and Damon already looked bored. He looked up at the sun and then seeing his ring was still on.

"Thank god I still have my ring here." Damon mentioned and he stared around at the little munchkins. "Alright let's get this over with. I am dying to find out who else is here. I need to find Elena soon and get the hell out of here." He commented and began to walk down the yellow brick road. The munchkins began to sing.

"Follow the yellow brick road, Follow the yellow brick road." The munchkins began but Damon interrupted.

"Hey. If you guys start singing follow the yellow brick road. Then I am going to drink your blood." Damon hissed showing his fangs as the munchkins backed off and ran into there houses. Damon smiled. "At least I got rid of them." Damon said walking down the brick road. Even Damon started to whistle the song.

Damon followed the yellow brick road which seemed like a very long time to him. In fact he had been walking for almost an hour and the sun was starting to get to him. And he was getting hungry. 'Why couldn't that damn witch lend me a blood pack to take on this trip?' He asked himself and he suddenly came to the famous fork in the road that he had seen so many times on TV. "OK here we go. Gee I wonder which way I should go?" Damon called out.

"Maybe you should go that way. Or you could go that way." A voice said suddenly and Damon looked up and he laughed at what he saw. He walked up to a scarecrow in the fields and he couldn't help but laugh seeing Elena dressed in a scarecrow outfit his sides were hurting so hard he fell to the ground.

"I'm glad that you think this is funny Damon. I have been up here all day and I am getting a bad sun burn." Elena commented and Damon chuckled.

"I'm sorry Elena but this is funny. Come on. you have to sing. If I only had a brain." Damon commented and Elena glared down at him.

"Damon if you don't get me down from here right now. Our friendship is in serious jeopardy." Elena threatened and Damon chuckled

"Yeah sure you say that all the time." Damon said and he began to help her down and he looked at her. "You alright?" He asked

"Just dandy. What the hell is going on? How did we get here?" Elena commented.

"Beats me. Ten bucks says your witch friend did it." Damon said and Elena was wobbly at first trying to maintain her balance since she had been up there a long time.

"Why would Bonnie do this? To keep me safe? Why would she bring you and why would she put me threw this?" Elena said grabbing some straw out of her butt and sighed with a pout face. "I'm going to kill her." Elena said staring up at Damon's face. "What?" She asked

"I don't know. In a weird way that was just hot." Damon said and Elena glared at him. Damon got the hint and then Elena smirked a bit.

"Wait a minute. If i am the Scarecrow. Then does that make you Dorothy?" Elena laughed now at Damon's expense and she was the one now on the ground laughing "Oh my god wait until Stefan see's this. I'm sorry but damn I wish my phone was with me to take pictures. This is priceless." Elena laughed and Damon got more pissed off.

"Your lucky I have a soft spot for you." Damon groaned and Elena finished laughing.

"I am so sorry. But it's been a long time since I have laughed and I needed this. This might be worth it after all." Elena grinned and Damon stared at her

"Are you finished yet? I am dying to know who the Tin man is. And the cowardly lion." Damon said and Elena smirked.

"Me too actually. Hey I wonder if Katherine is the witch? Wouldn't that be Ironic?" She smiled and Damon actually did smile at that.

"Yeah that would make this journey more worth it wouldn't it?" Damon grinned offering his arm towards Elena and he smirked."Shall we my dear?" He asked and Elena smirked and put her arm threw Damon's.

"Sure. Dorothy. Should we sing or do you want to start it off?" She grinned and Damon stared at her. "Ok I am shutting up now." She said and they continued there journey down the yellow brick road.

author's note: I hope that you enjoyed it. This just came to me last night he he :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: All characters are properties of MGM Studios and CW. Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews last chapter. Here you are with another chapter :)

Elena continued to skip threw the woods of Oz following the yellow brick road. They were walking for thirty minutes and Elena was humming 'Follow the yellow brick road.'

"Stop skipping. Stop humming." Damon commented getting irritated.

"I'm not skipping."

"Your totally skipping Elena. What do you call what you did just then?"

"I wasn't skipping." Elena said and she then reached behind her back and she pulled out some more straws and she pouted. "I got straws in places I didn't think I had." She said and Damon smirked at her.

"That's still kind of hot." He said

"You never change. Even when were stuck in a movie your still going to flirt with me." Elena said

"Would you expect anything else?" He asked walking over to a sidewalk and he sat down.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Hey. I don't know about you straw girl, But I need some rest. And something to eat. Do you know how much control it's taking me right now not to bite you?" Damon asked

"Um thanks?"

"Your welcome." Damon said. Elena rolled her eyes and she looked around seeing the trees with the apples.

"Oh no. I remember this scene. This is the scene where Dorothy and Scarecrow get's attack by the trees." Elena said and then thought for a moment. "Wow that was strange. I felt like I was saying a Batman villian or something." Elena said walking up to one of the tree's looking at the apples.

"Would you hurry up and pick one so we can get this over with? I don't feel like getting attacked by trees" Damon said

"It's easier for you to say. I am sure that you got one of those lollipop's from the lollipop guild didn't you?" Elena asked and Damon smiled at her.

"Actually I kind of yelled at them before they could give me candy."

"You yelled at the munchkins? What the heck is the matter with you? There so adorable." Elena commented and started to pick from the trees.

Damon looked annoyed and said "I can't win with her." Damon then looked at Elena and followed her to the trees picking some more apples.

"Alright get ready for an ass kicking." Elena said

"Oh come on there not going to kick my ass. I've been around for a hundred of years and more. Do you really think that Trees are going to -" A branch from a tree suddenly swapped Damon in the back of the head interrupting him.

"What do you think you are doing?" The tree asked in a angry voice. "I don't see me coming over to you and picking something off of you." The tree said and Damon raised his fists in the air prepared for a fight.

"Go get them Tiger." Elena said giggling enjoying the scene. Deserves him right for yelling at the munchkins.

"This is so not funny Elena." Damon said trying to avoid the branches swapping at him.

"Your not standing where I am standing. I don't remember this scene being hilarious from the actual movie." Elena teased.

"A little help here Scarecrow would be helpful." Damon mentioned as the tree just picked him up and threw him against another tree knocking him down. Elena smirked at this trying not to hide her laughter and rolled her eyes standing up.

"Hey Damon. I don't think you want those apples." Elena yelled out and the tree looked at her.

"Your saying that my apples aren't that good lady?" The tree asked

"No. I am just saying that he wouldn't want apples that have worms in them." Elena commented and the tree got super pissed and started to throw some apples at them. Damon got up and ran with Elena grabbing some apples and they both laughed as he handed her a apple.

"That was fun." Elena commented

"Yeah speak for yourself. You didn't get thrown down." Damon asked and Elena smiled and took a bite out of her apple.

"Oh come on. Stop being a spoiled sport. Actually start having fun. It's not every day we step into a classic movie." Elena said and then smiled brightly. "You know this was my favorite movie as a kid. I use to watch it with my mom all the time. Jeremy use to be so scared of the witch." Elena chuckled and then turned sad remembering her mother. Damon looked over at her. He wasn't good at human emotions and he put his arm around her

"Alright let's see who the tin man is shall we?" He asked trying to cheer her up and Elena smiled and nodded. "Besides, I want to get home in time for the harry potter blue ray release dvd set." Damon said and Elena raised an eyebrow. (by the way, that was a cheap plug from this author to any harry potter fans that are reading it. Yeah I am getting the blue ray combo pack.)

"I didn't know you watched Harry Potter, Damon." Elena said and Damon smirked at her.

"Are you kidding. I am so Slytherin" Damon stated and Elena laughed.

"Oh I can so imagine that." Elena stopped to look at something. Damon wondering why Elena stopped talking looked her way as well and he nearly burst out laughing. Damon and Elena ran over to the fence and hopped over it towards the tin man who clearly looked like Stefan but made with Tin. Elena knocked on his stomach and it sounded empty.

"Oh Honey I am so sorry but I just had too." Elena said and Stefan gave a irritated growl.

"Oil can." Stefan barely said and Elena chuckled.

"Hang on babe." She said getting the oil and Damon looked up at his brother with a smirk.

"Hey Stefan. Feeling all Tin and oily today aren't we?" Damon and Elena then burst out laughing as she dropped the oil can and Stefan growled more.

"Elena. Oil can. Please so I can kill my brother." Stefan said and Elena almost forgot about it and began to oil him up. Arms, Legs and mouth. After a few minutes she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he got his barrings.

"Feeling better babe?" Elena asked and Stefan nodded with a sad face.

"Ok who's fault is this?" Stefan asked and Damon stared at him.

"Too my knowledge we don't know yet. But I am guessing Judgy." Damon said and then stared at Elena and smirked. "But the thing is Stefan. We have to sing. Me and Elena did it." Damon said and Elena got his meaning.

"Oh yes we both had too." Elena said going along with Damon and Stefan looked at them both.

"You got to be kidding me. I ain't singing nothing." Stefan said and Elena pouted. "No Elena don't give me that." Stefan said and Elena made her pout face more irresistible.

"Damn bro, Not even I can say no to that." Damon commented and Stefan gave him a glare.

"Alright fine." Stefan said and both Damon and Elena sat down and Stefan began. "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road. Follow, Follow, Follow, Follow the yellow brick road." Stefan said turning it into a dance number while both Elena and Damon laughed too much. "Were off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz. We here he is a wizard of." Stefan said and then he forgot the words.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Elena chuckled and Stefan stared at her.

"What is this glee? You guys didn't sing did you?" Stefan said and Elena and Damon were both now laughing and rolling on the floor. "Elena were seriously talking about this when we get home." Stefan said and Elena chuckled

"Oh wait what's next? Something's next" She asked. Suddenly remembering a part in which both brothers looked confused."Oh we have a witch encounter coming up." Elena quickly squealed like a fan girl and ran towards the house where the witch was suppose to pop up.

"What's her problem?" Stefan asked

"Dude she's your girlfriend. I think she watched too much of this movie as a kid." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Great I guess we have to protect her here too now huh?" Stefan asked

"Doesn't she know this is the part where the scarecrow get's burned?" Damon asked and they both ran towards Elena

author's note: Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three coming later :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MGM Studios and the CW.

Elena and the boys continued to walk for an hour when the sky started to get more darker and it got more colder. Damon looked up and saw the obviously fake owls with red eyes looking down at them.

"You think that MGM could have afford more better special effects." Damon said

"Damon. This movie was made back in the nineteen thirties. Just the color alone is amazing. I don't think anybody paid attention to the special effects." Stefan said

"Just once Damon?" Elena asked staring over at her friend.

"I don't know."

"Aw come on." Elena whined

"No. Not going to happen."

"But you have too. It's a classic line." Elena said

"Ok, But only if Stefan does it too." Damon said and Elena looked over at Stefan and gave him another pouty face.

"Oh damn it to hell Elena. Fine. I will do it." Stefan said and Elena secretly grinned. She put her arms between both brothers and they began to skip. "Lions, and Tigers and Bears, Oh my, Lions and tigers and bears oh my, Lions and tigers and bears oh my."

"See Stefan. I told you. Elena is a total oz nut." Damon said and Elena pouted that her fun was over and started to walk away from the brothers.

"Great. You just got my girlfriend pissed at me." Stefan said.

"Eh. What else is new. Besides she was mad at me not you. Aw Elena come on back. I didn't mean that." Damon said as they all walked forward as they heard the chirping of the birds getting quieter and that is when they heard a weak roar that also sounded girlish. Elena couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"That sounded like Caroline." Elena said

"Either that or a cat just got butt rapped by Scooby Doo." Damon said and that is when something knocked him to the ground. On top of him was now Caroline dressed like the cowardly lion pretending to scratch at Damon. She also had whiskers near her lips and a bow on her head as her tail went back and forth.

"And now you just ruined a beloved cartoon for all of us. Thanks Damon." Elena said

"Put them up. Put them up." Caroline said and Damon shoved her aside

"Get away from me Blondie." Damon said and Stefan helped his brother up as Elena walked over to her friend staring at her costume

"Aw. Caroline your costume looks so adorable. I love the bow on your head." Elena said

"Hey Blondie I think that MGM Studios needs to send you back too the wardrobe department. They forgot to stuff you some."

"Damon." Stefan said

"What? Don't tell me that you weren't thinking about it." Damon said

"I'm standing right here guys." Caroline said

"Seriously Caroline. You need to work on your roar. It sounded bad." Elena said and Caroline got hurt

"While choking on a hairball." Stefan added

"Are you sure you aren't suppose to be Toto?" Damon asked. "Oh yeah I can so picture you as Toto." Damon said

"Getting kind of personal Damon" Caroline hissed and pushed him ten feet across the road. "Like I said before. You suck." Caroline said and Elena walked over to Damon and both her and Stefan helped him up.

"Just stay away from Caroline for the rest of the day. You think that you can handle that Dorothy?" Stefan asked and that is when Caroline laughed.

"Wait. Your Dorothy? Oh I totally feel better now about what I am. At least I am not Dorothy." Caroline said with a smirk and Damon did a mocking laugh at her.

"Dorothy is a tease. Isn't he Stefan?" Elena smirked

"Oh yeah. I mean I have dated uglier women before but you take the cake." Stefan said. "Your defiantly a tease." He said to his brother and everybody laughed expect for Damon.

"Ok. You guys got me. I deserved that ok." Damon said

"See. Doesn't feel good when it's on the other foot huh?" Caroline asked and Damon growled walking past all of them and not talking to anybody.

"I think somebody has PMS" Stefan said and both girls laughed together and began to walk. Stefan walked by Caroline and looked at her.

"If both of them try to get you to sing don't do it." Stefan said

"Bad experience Stefan? Oh wait. What you going to do with out your bunnies? " Caroline asked

"Relax. I don't think our blood lust works here for some reason." Stefan said as they kept on walking until they came across a small cottage and Elena squealed and ran towards it hopping up and down.

"What's with her?" Caroline asked

"Don't ask." Damon and Stefan said in union and Caroline looked at them confused.

"Come on. Please show up. Please show up. Please let it be Katherine." Elena said

"Doesn't she know she gets burned here?" Caroline asked and they caught up to her just as a cloud of red smoke bursted out of nowhere and the wicked witch of the west appeared just like in the movie. She was green. Wearing black clothing and a witches hood. And she was Margret Hamilton.

"Kind of disappointed that it wasn't Katherine." Damon said

"Hey. Nobody can replace Margret Hamilton. It had to be her." Stefan said

"True. True." Damon said.

"Guys shut up I am watching the witch." Elena said and the Witch looked down at the group. "This is so awesome Stefan. I want to here her say it."

"She's not going to say it Elena." Stefan said. " Besides, Damon doesn't even have a dog."

Elena hitched a thumb. "We got Caroline back there. She won't know the difference." Elena said.

"Elena. I resent that. I make a damn fine lion." Caroline said proudly

"Yeah, What ever Toto." Damon said looking back at the scene. Damon had enough of this and stared at Margret or the witch. "Look. Can we just skip everything and you can say I will get you my prettty? Because it's getting boring here and I want to go back to my blood bank."

"You mean your slutty reporter?" Stefan asked

"She is not slutty. I like her because I like the news." Damon defended himself.

"You treat her like a toy like you did me." Caroline said

"No I don't." Damon replied. "And your tail is ugly." Damon said and Caroline gasped.

"No he didn't." Caroline said pouting looking at her tail. "Take that back." She said out loud

"Guys. Please." Elena said looking back up at the witch who watched the scene with a very confused look.

"Here Scarecrow. Want to play Ball." The witch laughed and threw a ball of fire at Elena who jumped back but caught the fire with her arm and Stefan and the others rushed to put her out as the Witch laughed and disappeared in the red smoke

"Happy now?" Stefan asked.

"Shut up. Just wait until the evil monkeys. This is nothing." Elena said now afraid. She didn't want to be here anymore.

Author's note. I didn't chose anybody from the show to be the witch because that means that one of them would have to die. Plus nobody else can play the witch except for Margret Hamilton. I mean come on it's carved in stone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to MGM Studios and the CW.

Elena was folding her arms and leaning against the tree that over looked a field of poppies. She ran her finger over her chin like she was thinking. "Something with poison in it. But attractive to the eye, and soothing to the smell, Poppies. Poppies. Poppies. Poppies will be the trick." Elena said and Damon looked up at her.

"You done with your oz moment Elena? Because I need to take a piss. Stefan is almost oiled up and I am sure he needs to go to the restroom some how. And I think that Blondie over there has flees." Damon said pointing to Caroline and Elena looked at her.

"They Itch Elena." Caroline said in a sad face trying to scratch them off.

"Don't scratch it will make it worse." Elena told her and Caroline pouted more.

"I want to be home shopping. I'm going to kill Bonnie." Caroline said

"You ain't the only one sister." Damon said looking over the field and he took a deep sigh. "So how are we going to do this?" He asked

"What do you want me to do about it? I mean It's not like Stefan came with a instruction manuel." Elena said seeing her boyfriend giving her the cold shoulder. "Oh come on. Your still not mad at me for making you sing are you?" Elena asked

"No. I just need to go to the bathroom real bad. And we have a field of poison poppies to run threw and I am going to get rusted again." Stefan said

"Cry baby." Damon said and Elena went over to comfort Stefan and Damon wanted to puke. "Come on. Geeze."

"A choo. A choo." Caroline sneezed and she walked over to Damon still sneezing.

"Watch it girl." Damon said

"Sorry. I am allergic to flowers." Caroline said still sneezing.

"Great. Another problem." Damon muttered and saw the two love birds hugging.

"Hey. Brad and Angie. Mind if we hurry this up?" Damon asked getting more annoyed then usual. "What a bad nightmare." Damon said "Ok. I got a plan." Damon suddenly said.

"Oh Dorothy has a plan." Stefan said and Damon looked over at him. "Listen up Elena and Caroline. Dorothy is going to save us from the poison flowers."

"Your loving this too much aren't you?" Damon asked

"Oh Yeah." Stefan grinned. "Payback is a total bitch."

"Are we still talking about Lexi here?" Damon grinned and Elena went between the two.

"Guys. Seriously. Damon what is your plan?" Elena asked

"I'm thinking that we run really fast threw the field." Damon said a bit proudly.

"That's it? That's your master plan? You have been sitting there for a hour and a half thinking and that is all you come up with? Just run right threw them?" Stefan asked

"Basically yes." Damon said. Stefan launched at him but Caroline managed to pull him back with the help of Elena. "Come on tough guy. Bring it." Damon said jumping up and down.

"Will you two stop? Your acting like immature brothers." Caroline said trying to tear them a part.

"We are." Stefan and Damon said together.

"Guys. Stop this. Let's get home and then you two can kill each other." Elena stated kind of frustrated with the two and Stefan and Damon looked at each other and agreed.

"So. Run like hell and real fast? Still a good plan?" Damon asked and everybody nodded.

"Great. So our brilliant leader Dorothy says we should run like hell threw the poison poppies. This is going to turn out great." Stefan mocked and picked up Elena and ran with her as fast as he could threw the flowers. Damon looked over at Caroline as she grinned at him.

"I'm not going to pick you up. Use your speed." Damon said leaving Caroline in the dust.

"Ass hole." Caroline muttered and ran after them. Caroline was about half way threw finally catching up to them when Elena fell out of Stefan's arms and Damon and Caroline both went to pick her up. Stefan had frozen in the fields.

"Huh. Wouldn't take a NASA Geek to figure this plan would have failed miserably." Caroline said and then started to pass out and fall on the flowers of poppies and right onto Damon. Damon had his arm around Caroline as they looked like they were cuddling each other

"Ok that is so wrong. On so many levels." Elena said

"Yes it does boggle the mind." Stefan muttered and then spoke to Elena. "Um Elena. Your suppose to call for help." He said and Elena nodded

"Right. Almost forgot. Hey I could use a little help down here." Elena shouted and just then a heavy fall of snow started down on the poppies and Caroline and Damon suddenly started to wake up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both screamed and jumped up from each other backing away from each other.

"Don't you dare touch me again you sicko." Caroline said throwing some poppies at Damon and he stared at her.

"Good morning sleepy heads. Care to help me out with Tin man here?" Elena asked and Damon got up and walked over to her and then began to oil up Stefan.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mother do you think that they will find the bomb." Damon sang and Stefan looked over at him curiously. "Mother do you think that they will find the bomb."

"Dude. Pink Floyd? Seriously?" Stefan asked

"Don't deny the classics bro."

"Ok. First off The wall wasn't there best album. It was Dark side of the moon. Secondly Have you ever done the wizard of oz with Pink Floyd?" Stefan said.

"Ok Dark side was good. But the wall was better." Damon argued and Caroline and Elena both rolled there eyes as the brothers kept arguing over what Pink Floyd Album was better.

"Hey you. Standing in the aisle's with itchy feet and fading smiles." Damon said and Stefan laughed.

"You don't even know the lyrics." Stefan said and they suddenly reached Emerald city with big double doors and green all around it.

"Think there is enough green?" Damon asked and looked for a door bell and then pulled it down but nothing happened.

"Bell out of order. Please knock." They all said together after seeing the sign. Damon knocked on the door and a Short mu stage man opened the small hatch and looked down.

"State your business please." The man said

"We came to see the wizard." Elena said and the man looked at her

"The Wizard? Nobody see's the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. Not even I have seen him." The man said

"Then how do you know he exists?" Stefan challenged.

"I'll bet you a hundred bucks that the wizard is Bonnie." Damon whispered to Elena

"I am not taking that bet Damon." Elena said

"Hey Look. I have to go to the bathroom. Dorothy here is getting impatient and needs a blood pack. Elena needs a good massage and pedicure. And Caroline needs a Flea bath." Stefan argued. "Plus my big brother over here will ignore the hell out of you if you don't." Stefan said pointing over to Damon who smiled at the guard and waved.

"Bug the hell out of me huh? How?"

"I'll start singing Bon Jovi Songs." Damon smiled and the Guard stuttered

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? That's a horse of a different color. Come on in." The guard said and a few moments later opened the doors to the city and they all walked in. Everything was in green. Men and women of all sizes were dressed in green. A full course marching band was playing were off to see the wizard came in the city and walked around it.

"What is this a football game?" Damon asked as the band disappeared. Just then he spotted several hot women over by a big green fountain in the middle of the city staring at Damon. He licked his lips as the women smiled and whispered and giggled at each other looking at him. Damon waved and they all gasped in pleasure.

"He is Sexy." One girl said.

"He is dreamy." The other one said.

"He is drop dead gorgeous." They all said together

"I like this place." Damon said and started to walk towards them when Elena pulled him back. Stefan had already ran off to find a bathroom and Caroline went off to get her pedicure in.

"Damon no." Elena said

"Oh Elena. Always ruining the fun."

"Think with your head Damon. We want to get home." Elena said

"Stop being so bossy. It's kind of hard to think when my lips want's to be with them." He smirked staring at the girls but Elena pulled him away and they all sighed looking dissapointed.

"Getting kind of Jealous aren't we?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Hell no. Just want to get home." Elena said

"Keep telling yourself that babe." Damon said but reluctantly stayed with Elena to the displeasure of the Emerald city beauties.

"Where is the horse of a different Color?" Elena asked

"Oh her. Um well we had an accident last month." The guard said.

"Accident?" Damon asked

"Yes well. She kind of got rough with one of the stable boys while he was fixing her and she kicked him in the nuts. So she had to be put down." The man said

"Damn. Of course it would have happened that way." Elena said frowning.

"So when can we see the wizard?" Damon asked the guard.

"Oh yes. You still want to see him. Um he is busy with some witch stuff. So he is studying witch craft at the can't be bothered right now."

"Told you it's Bonnie." Damon said

"It's not Bonnie." Elena said

"Think about it. Doesn't want to be bothered. Studying Witch craft. It's Bonnie." Damon said

Elena gave some thought into it and it did pretty much fit the bill. "Yeah I guess your right. Look. Were witch hunters sent here by Glenda the good witch. Were here to kill the wicked witch of the west. And were not leaving here until we see my friend Bonnie. I mean um the Wizard." Elena said

"I'm sorry but."

"Bonnie." Elena shouted interrupting the guard. "Get off your high petiole ass and let us in now." Elena shouted and Damon was surprised at this.

"Yeah she is having a bad day so you might not want to piss her off more." Damon said to the guard pointing at Elena.

"Yes I see what you mean. I'll tell the wizard your here." The guard said and Elena smiled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With in the hour the others joined Elena and Damon in the big throne room once again surrounded with green. They marched towards the throne and smoke and fire devoleped threw the wall of white and a big head suddenly appeared. The head of a female.

"Told you it was Bonnie." Damon said

"I am the great powerful Oz." Bonnie said in her serious tone.

"Kind of puts a whole new meaning on the witch term doesn't it?" Damon asked

"Silence fool. I am speaking." Bonnie said

"Get off your high horse Bonnie. It's us." Caroline said looking furious at her friend for putting her threw this crap.

"Yep so defiantly Bonnie. Why couldn't she put us somewhere more safer like a Brad Pitt movie." Elena said. "By the way Bonnie I am never forgiving you for putting me as the Scarecrow." Elena said

"And making me have fleas." Caroline said

"And making it hard for me to go to the bathroom." Stefan stated and everybody looked at him. "Oh come on. You try going in this thing."

"I said Silence. Do not disturb the powerful wizard." Bonnie shouted again with flames bursting out with each high voice.

"Your friend has really gotten this witch thing to her head." Damon whispered to Elena

"Yeah. No kidding." Elena commented

"Bring me back the broomstick of the wicked witch of the west. And the spell will be broken." Bonnie said

"Yeah about that. Are we suppose to use regular water or what? Because I always wanted to know why the witch had a water bucket in the castle when she knew that it was her weakness. I mean that is like superman keeping kryptonite in his apartment. Huge bait for Lex Luthor." Damon said

"Just bring me back the broomstick and I will grant any wish you want." Bonnie said with flames going up even higher that time

"So your saying that your all powerful? Because if you are there are a few things that I would like. Mainly want some new clothing for the fall. That shirt from Hollister is still available there along with these cute heels." Caroline said

"Oh I have seen those the one's with the straps on them?" Elena asked

"Quiet. Just go." Bonnie said getting a headache. The others began to leave and Elena folded her arms

"What the hell has gotten to her? I don't care if she is a powerful witch and dating my brother. If she talks to me like that again i will kick her ass so hard she will be sore for months." Elena said and Caroline nodded

"Why do we have to do this? Why is Bonnie sending us on this little hunt?" Caroline said getting more angrier. "Why doesn't she just go kill her right now being the great powerful witch she is." Caroline said

"Caroline she is a big head. What do you expect her to do? Crush her to death with her chin?" Damon said

"Yeah that would make the blooper reel for season three dvd." Caroline said. (Just broke the fourth wall. Uh oh )

"Caroline shut the hell up. Before I throw you out that window myself." Damon said. Caroline just shrugged and ran towards the window and dove right out of it.

Author's note: Ok that was my longest one yet and kind of challenging. I wasn't happy with it. But It will do. I hope you find it still funny. By the way I had to put in the Pink Floyd reference. I mean who hasn't done the Dark side of the moon and wizard of oz thing?


	5. Chapter 5

As Elena and the brothers and Caroline was walking threw the forest. Damon managed to see a sign and began to read it.

"Haunted Forest. Witch's Castle one mile. I'd turn back if I were you." Damon read. That is when Caroline heard an owl screech from one of the tress began to turn around and run but the other's held her up by the arms and she was kicking to run. "What the hell do you think that your doing Caroline?"

"The sign said to turn back. The lion always turned back. God I thought that you saw the movie at least ten times." She grunted and tried to run again but the brother's stopped her.

"Yeah let's pretend this isn't a movie for a second and concentrate on getting the hell out of here alright?" Damon asked with a frustrated sigh and they began to walk on.

"Only if Stefan stops singing Follow the yellow brick road behind us." Caroline said letting out a soft but weak growl. "It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I was not singing." Stefan said with a loud puff

"Oh you were singing. I could totally hear you." Elena told him. "Even saw you skip at least once or twice." Elena commented and Stefan began to get red in the face.

"Hey I tripped alright. You try walking in a tin suit half of the day with the sun baring on you. It's hard Elena. OK?" Stefan argued. They began to pick up the pace and began to get farther in the woods and it began to get cold. Elena folded her arms to shiver looking around the place.

"I'm not liking this." She said and then looked over at Caroline who kept repeating a phrase.

"I do believe in spooks. I do believe in spooks. I do. I do. I do believe in spooks." She said all jittery and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Hey Blondie. We all believe in spooks alright? It's sort of our thing you know?" Damon said and Elena slapped him on the arm.

"Damon stop teasing her. This part was scary in the movie you know?"

"Yeah Dorothy is right. You don't see her running around and crying like a girl. Of course all bet's are off when the flying monkey's come in." Stefan said

"Hey shut up about that crap alright? Those things are not real i am telling you there un earthly." Damon said

"Your scared of the monkey's?" Caroline asked

"Oh yeah. Damon use to run out of the room like a baby when ever the part came on." Stefan said and the others began to laugh.

"Hey I was not. I was just going to get some more popcorn." Damon said

"Yeah sure. Why did you run out of the theater when we saw it during the premiere then?" Stefan asked and Damon frowned.

"That's so not funny Stefan." Damon said and the other girls stopped laughing. "I mean there so un natural why would any creature be a mix between a Monkey and a Bat? It's demonic." Damon argued and the girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Dude has got a point." Stefan said

"Yeah I never got that at all." Caroline said

"Yeah well maybe you guys can ask them?" Elena pointed up and the flying Monkey's came into view just like out of the movie. Hearing what Elena said, Damon stopped dead in his tracks with Fear going threw his body. He ran behind the bushes and jumped out of the way. "Thank you prince charming." Elena commented. Stefan managed to get a couple of rocks near by and started to throw it up at the monkey's trying to hit them.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Damon shouted from the bushes.

"What does it look like I am doing? Trying to protect Elena. You remember what happened to the scarecrow right?" Stefan said

"Unless you have a million of rocks all you doing is pissing them off." Damon commented. "Besides I am the one that get captures here remember?"

"I'm the one that get's torn apart here remember?" Elena commented.

"Ok you win." Damon said and threw more rocks at the monkey's but nothing worked. "Got any other bright idea's?" Damon asked

"Yeah I think that I do. Us three will hide in the bushes while you get yourself captured and taken to the witch." Stefan asked and Damon frowned.

"And you made front of me of my poppy plan." Damon commented. "Besides why would I want to do that?"

"Dude now is your chance. Remember you always wanted to ask the witch. Why she didn't just kill Dorothy when she had the chance and wait for thirty minutes with the hour glass thing? Why not kill her now?" Stefan said

"True. But were talking about Flying monkey's Stefan come on." Damon pouted.

"Please Damon. Do it for me." Elena asked giving him the puppy dog face look.

"Oh come on not the look." Damon said as Elena turned into a cute pouty face. "Dammit. Fine." Damon said and Elena smiled running up to him kissing his cheek. That made Stefan jealous. Damon though found new courage in Elena's kiss as she ran in the bushes with the other Damon walked out to greet the monkey's and he smiled at them raising his arms into the air. "Alright you winged Vermin's. It's just you and me. Do you feel lucky Punk?" Damon asked facing his fears. "Dude how awesome would it be to have a wild west style music here and a random blowing tumble weed?" Damon smirked

"Oh god please don't do it." Stefan groaned. Damon how ever didn't get to finish his monologue as he was taken by the flying monkey's and flew high into the air kicking and screaming like a little girl.

"STEFAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS." Damon yelled out until they couldn't hear him anymore.

"Huh. Kind of like looking at a miniature Damon doll with little kicking legs doesn't it?" Caroline asked out loud and everybody nodded.

"He is going to kill you when he get's back and I am going to be widowed." Elena said

"Yeah I know. Come on let's get this over with. If we know Damon it's not going to be thirty minutes."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked running with the others

"Because you know Damon. He is going to piss off that witch the first chance he get's. I say more like fifteen minutes." Stefan commented.

"Oh great. I don't think my legs can take much more of this." Caroline muttered. "So were going to have to knock one of those guard guys out and wear that monkey thingy costume right?" Caroline asked.  
>"Yep it never is easy with us." Stefan said heading towards the castle. "I just hope he hasn't pissed her off too much that were too late.<p>

Author's note: Short chapter I know and I am sorry about the long wait. Been busy and everything but I have returned. I hope people still like this story


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you guys for keeping up with this story and reviews. This chapter has Damon pissing off the witch. So enjoy he he :)

The two winged monkey's carrying Damon flew threw the big archway of the tower and set him down gently on the ground. Opening his eyes Damon looked around seeing how dark the castle was. 'Bonnie is so dead when I get back I don't care if she is a witch.' Damon thought with anger in his mind. He turned to his left and he managed to spot the famous hour glass with the red sand on the table and Damon shook his head. 'why an hour? Why not fifteen minutes? Or why not just kill her right then?' Damon thought. He managed to see a crystal ball right by it and walked over to where it was at.

"Huh? I wonder if it picks up Hotel Erotica or at least a good lesbian porn.' Damon said but he saw nothing but black smoke in the crystal ball. "Guess they didn't invent porn back in the thirties yet.' Just then the witch came out of the darkness and into the room with her famous broomstick and she glared over at Damon who rolled his eyes. She pointed her long green fingers at Damon.

"I want those ruby slippers that Glenda gave you." She said in her usual voice.

"Nope. So not going to happen sugar." Damon said actually staring in awe of her as he looked over at the witch. "Hey Listen I know you got your whole spell thing and everything but an hour is not going to do it for me. Most witch's I meet usually want to kill me right away." Damon told her. The witch stroked her chin with her fingers.

"The spell yes. The spell has to be worked delicately or it will ruin it." She said staring over at Damon and grabbing the hour glass. Damon smiled and he walked over to her and extended his hand.

"I have to say I am a huge fan of yours actually. Loved your style." Damon said and the witch looked at him confused and shook his hand.

"Uh huh. Right." The witch said and glared at Damon. "You are a most annoying young man." She said

"No I'm cute." Damon said with a puppy dog grin. He looked up and saw the monkey's staring at him and he shuddered. "Something I have been meaning to ask you. What the hell is up with the flying monkey's? And what's up with the suits you got them dressed in? I mean you do dress them right or are they super smart Monkey's like planet of the apes? Then if that is the case then god help us I so want to quote Heston here." Damon said shaking his fist at the flying creatures. "You damn dirty apes."

"You are annoying. I think that an Hour might be too long for you. But how?" She asked still stroking her chin.

"Oh you got to say with poison in it? You know like the poppies? I kind of missed that line." Damon said.

"Hm yes. Something with poison in it. But attractive to the eye. And soothing to the skin." She cackled

"Oh that huh? Could it be a Brunette? With great legs and nice tan just getting back from the beach in her bikini and thong? Breasts not to big and fake but not to small either just in the right spot. And the smell part would be fine as well." Damon said with a smirk. "Of course I would take a Blonde and a Red head as well. I like those Red heads."

"Shut up." The witch yelled getting frustrated with Damon, "I think that I have had enough of you." The witch said tipping the glass hour down until it was half gone and sat it on the table. "You see that? That is how much you have left to live. And it isn't long my pretty." She laughed and Damon sighed leaning against the door shaking his head. The witch sighed looking at Damon. "What now?" The witch asked

"Come on girl we all know how this is going to end. The others get here were going to play ring around the rosy and you get hit with a bucket of water." Damon said.

"A bucket of water Eh?" The witch asked

"Yeah. I've always wondered why that bucket of water was there in the first place. I mean you have to know your allergic to water right? So why would you have a bucket of water sitting around? Stupid." Damon said "That's like Superman leaving behind a bucket of Kryptonite in his apartment for Lex Luthor to find."

"Yes. Not a very clever Witch huh?" She asked

"My thought's exactly." Damon said

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So how much time do you think he has?" Caroline asked wagging her tail as she climbed the rocks to the castle.

"Well knowing Damon. I'm thinking about fifteen minutes tops." Elena said looking down at the ground seeing they were high up and she grabbed on Stefan and he helped her get steady.

"Easy." Stefan said as they continued to climb. "I was thinking more ten minutes. Depends on how long she puts up with Damon and his bashing of her plans in the movie." Stefan said.

"So more like five minutes right?" Caroline asked.

"Yep." Stefan said.

Caroline hurried to catch up and she put her tail over her shoulders. "Just to let you guys know my tail is now a rope to hang on too if one of you guys fall." She said

"Yeah what ever if that helps you get threw the night. I am still thinking we should have taken the monkey express." Elena said.

"No. No way Elena. Did you see how high they were carrying Damon up there? Those things are creepy. Besides I've always wanted to go mountain climbing." She said "And I wonder why they never went this way during the movie?" She grunted while climbing.

"Are you kidding? This is your big scene Cowardly and you just missed it." Elena said working a sweat. She pointed towards the guards who were marching in front of the tower as they finally made it. "Thank god I think I'm going to hurl." Elena said.

"I'm going to need a hot bath." Caroline told her.

"Ok girls we wait here and when ever they come our way we jump them and take there uniforms and head for the castle." Stefan said.

"Question. Is it Yo ee hum. Yo hum? ?" Caroline asked

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked her

"The guard's chant for Christ sake. Am I the only one who watched this movie?" She asked

"I'm not doing no damn chant Caroline." Stefan said

"Oh but you can sing follow the yellow brick road half the time were here?" Elena asked

"No I haven't." Stefan whined and the girls laughed.

"Aw it's OK Steffy I still love you." Elena said teasing him.

"Ok here they come." Caroline said between laughs as the guards made there way towards them and all three of them managed to jump them and knock them out. More like Stefan knocked them out by himself and they began to get dressed in the uniforms.

"Ug these things don't fit." Caroline said.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't even a fight." Stefan said.

"It's the wizard of Oz, Steff it's not the terminator. What do you expect?" Elena suggested and they managed to get in line with the other guards and Caroline began the chant.

"Stop chanting Caroline your not even doing it right." Stefan said

"We have to blend in." Caroline said still chanting.

"Yeah stop swishing your tail if you want to blend in Narla." Elena said Stuffing Caroline's tail in the uniform. They finally managed to reach the castle and they crept up the stairs and found the room where Damon was being held in.

"Give me your ax." Elena said. "Damon back away from the door were breaking in." Elena yelled out and hit the door with the ax and after a few tries she busted it down and walked in with the others to see Damon sitting there waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys got here. Um My time is almost up. I kind of pissed her off." Damon said with a shrug

"We figured." Stefan said. "How much time?"

"Um fifteen minutes." Damon said and then let out a moan of pain and fell to the ground.

"Damon." Elena yelled and ran to his aid with the others and wings appeared on his back and Elena chuckled. "You certainly did piss her off didnt you?" She asked

"Not so funny." Damon said seeing the big monkey wings on his back flapping them in the air and everybody laughed

"Oh it's so funny. Especially when you made front of me monkey boy." Caroline laughed.

"I'm sorry Damon but she is right. Something is so wrong about this but it just feels too funny." Stefan said and everybody laughed.

"Yeah ok let's all laugh at the monkey vampire. Can we get going now?" Damon asked

"Sure let's go splash some water on this bitch." Elena said.

"Um Elena. About that. We might not have the water." Damon said

Author's note: I'm so glad you guys are loving this story and I couldn't help but laugh during this chapter with Damon and the witch. I figured that's how he would have acted. And Caroline finally get's her revenge of the teasing. Please more reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Damon looked over at the uniforms that Caroline, Elena and Stefan were wearing and he chuckled in disbelief. "You guys going to take those Winkies uniforms off any time soon?" Damon smirked

"The what?" Elena asked confused

"You know. Winkies uniforms." Damon replied "The witche's guard's uniforms." Damon commented

"Do you got the script stashed somewhere at the boarding house or something? How the hell do you know that? Nobody knows that." Stefan said

"I knew that." Caroline responded with a smile.

"You didn't know that Caroline." Damon and Stefan said at the same time.

"Hello? Huge Oz freak here." Caroline said pointing to herself. "I've seen the movie like a thousand times. Have all the books. Plus I know some things that Damon doesn't." She said in a mocking proud tone.

"Oh really? Like what Blondie?" Damon asked

"First stop calling me that. Second the head winged monkey's first name was Niko. They were actually seven pairs of slippers made for the movie. Plus there were two film techniques that was used to make the movie, Sepia tone and Technicolor." Caroline smiled proudly folding her arms. "I could go on and on like a fan boy would on x-men but I think I made my point." She smiled

"OK Alaric thanks for that brief history lesson." Elena said sarcastically. "Guy's who care's who knows what let's just get the hell out of here and then we can argue. I'm ready to die in the sacrifice when we get back." Elena muttered under her breath.

"Yeah well your going to be the bait so it could be practice." Caroline said and Elena glared at her.

"Thanks best friend." She said and Caroline smiled. "I don't want to be bait. Hello She is going to burn me." Elena said

"She is not going to burn you. I have a plan." Damon said

"What plan? Plan on spitting on her since you told her about the water? Yeah great job there." Stefan commented. Damon smirked as he pulled a bottle of water out of his leather jacket and he grinned.

"You had that the whole time?" Elena asked her. "You could have used it on her before I got burned the first time jerk." She said hitting him.

"Sorry I forgot about it until a few minutes ago. And it's filled." Damon said with a smirk shaking the water.

"So who is going to spray it on her head? I can do that. After all I am the queen of the forest." Caroline said proudly and everybody rolled there eyes. They all began to walk down the stairs quietly except for Stefan who's Tin kept rattling in the uniform

"He is so going to give us a way Elena." Caroline said whispering in her ear. "It's like walking next to a big tin can." She said.

"Caroline your not very good at whispering. I can hear you." Stefan said

They continued walking and Caroline smirked seeing Damon's tail swishing back and forth and Caroline laughed. "Hey Damon. My tail is bigger then your tail." Caroline with a smirk pulling on his tail.

"Stop that." Damon said jumping.

"Or what?" She grinned pulling again.

"Oh can I try?" Elena asked and the girls both took turns pulling Damon's tail giggling and Damon groaned

"Great why do i suddenly feel jealous of my girlfriend pulling on my brother's tail?" Stefan wondered.

"Be jealous Steff. Be jealous." Damon grinned as Elena shook her head. They saw some guards just a few feet away from them and they stopped.

"So what are we going to do genius leader?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I figure we play ring around the rosy,Pocket's full of spears until the witch get's here." Damon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Got to love our leader's plan." Caroline teased. Caroline and Stefan followed as Elena and Damon scurried up the stairs, and ran through one of the towers circular rooms. Elena grimaced noticing the glowing flames of several torches, knowing in the story the Wicked Witch set her broom ablaze using one of them. They rushed out of the room and out onto the walkway that was surrounded by tall stone atop of one of the turrets, the Wicked Witch stood, glaring down at them from between the embrasures, a wicked gleaming smile alighting her face.

"Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why my little party's just beginning."

"Got to love her Elena." Damon grinned over at the witch.

"Yeah, Damon, feeling' the love, now can we get moving before she sets me on fire." Elena both sides of them, the Winkies moved in, brandishing sharpened halberds and herding the boys and Stefan and Caroline into a close knit circle.

"Trapped," Caroline muttered, "trapped like mice er rats!" She chuckled, giving herself a high five for being able to fit in another line from the movie. "God, I'm good."

"Can we quit with the movie lines?" Elena snapped, her steady gaze never leaving the witch who was grasping on tightly to her broom.

"Damn, Elena, it's not like we're in danger," Caroline hastily replied, then glanced at the fiery torch beside the witch, and grimaced. "Well, not all of us anyway."

Elena nudged Damon in the arm to garner his attention, and then motioned toward the witch. "Okay, now what?"  
>Almost reluctantly, Damon drew his gaze from the Wicked Witch to look at Elena.<p>

"The plan? Remember, I distract her and you go in for the kill." Damon hesitated a few more minutes, and Elena knew instinctively why.

" She's not gonna say it, we're already up here already trapped."

"You don't know that. She could still say it."

"How about this, Damon, we dart past the axe-wielding guards," Elena said in exasperation, making little scissor-like motions with her gloved fingers, "run around in circles, only to end up back here, so she can say, ring around the rosy, a pocket full of spears, would that make you happy?"

"Hmm . . ." Damon shrugged, his lips drawing up into a pout as he nodded, "yeah, it really kinda would."  
>Heaving a sigh, Elena shook her head.<p>

"So not gonna happen."

The Wicked Witch glided down the circular staircase, and stalked to them. Pointing her long spindly finger toward Damon, she cackled. "Thought you were pretty foxy, didn't you? Well, the last to go will see the first three go before him." Cocking a brow, she turned her attention to Elena who had moved slightly ahead of Damon. Elena gestured for Caroline and Stefan to do the same, and soon they all stood in front of Damon, hiding him from view so he could open the bottle of water. The Wicked Witch raised her broom to the torch, and the flames quickly devoured the long bristle.

"How about a fire Scarecrow? Huh?" saying that, she quickly set Elena's arm ablaze, and Caroline and Stefan hurried to put out the flames as Damon rushed forward and threw the holy water in her face.  
>She sputtered, spitting the water out of her mouth. "Oohhh . . . Curse you brat! Look what you've done." White smoke rose from the witch's body as she slowly shrunk in stature. "I'm melting! Melting!" Curling snakelike she continued to evaporate, her black dress engulfing her. "Oh, what a world! What a world! Who would've thought a good little boy like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? Oooohhhh . . . Look out! Look out! I'm going. Ooooohhhh . . . ." She disappeared into nothingness leaving behind only her inky black dress, pointed hat and broomstick.<p>

Damon quickly turned to Elena to make sure he was all right, and saw that Caroline and Stefan had managed to put out the flames before they could hurt her and let out a deep sigh of relief. "You okay, Elena?"  
>Elena nodded, holding onto his arm.<p>

"Yeah, but next time I get to douse the witch and you get to be the bait. Just knew she was gonna set me on fire."

The leader of the Winkies stepped forward, lowering his halberd as he looked from Damon to Elena and back again. "She's she's dead. You've killed her."

"Yeah, liquidated the bitch." Caroline chuckled, mentally patting herself on the back for adding in another phrase from movie.

The Winkie turned to his fellow guardsmen, and raised his weapon. "Hail to the um . . . ." He tilted his head to the side, and looked Damon up and down. "Ummm . . . hail to the odd little monkey-like creature. The Wicked Witch is dead."

All the Winkies cheered as they chanted, 'ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead'. The cheers grew as the winged-monkeys joined in on the festivities, and only died down when Stefan bent and picked the broom up off the ground.

"Too bad we can't use this simple trick on the real world with real witches." Damon commented to Stefan who nodded and showed the guards the broom.

"We need this so we can get back home."

"It's yours," the lead Winkie said cheerfully. "Take it."

Damon bobbed his head in the direction of the exit, and Elena, Caroline, and Stefan followed. As they were heading back down the steps toward the entrance of the castle, Caroline started chuckling, and everyone stopped to stare at her.

"What's so funny," Stefan asked gruffly.

"Well, it's almost the end of the story," Caroline supplied between guffaws.

"And?" Damon cocked a brow, and glared at her, not liking where Caroline's train of thought was heading.

"End of the story . . . don't you get it." She cuffed Elena on the arm and motioned toward Damon's feet, and Elena broke out into laughter as well.

"Oh, Damon, you so have to put on the ruby red slippers." Elena's laughter increased, tears running down her cheeks. "Ah, there is a God, and he's smiling on me today."

"I'm so not putting on any girl's shoes," Damon grumbled as he heard his brother's snicker.

"Aww . . . come on, Damon," Stefan grinned wickedly, "I've been dying' to hear you say, there's no place like home, while clicking your pretty little red shoes together. Would kinda make up for the whole me being stuck in a metal suit with no way to go to the bathroom on my own thing."

"Yeah, and my straw in places that I can't scratch without it looking obscene thing." Elena commented

"Or, my lion suit that is too damn big and is pooling around my feet thing." Caroline pouted "My feet are killing me."

"What about me?" Damon said incredulously. "I was turned into a fucking flying' monkey."The three looked at each other, and without uttering a word they all nodded in some sort of silent understanding.

"Hey that is your fault. You shouldn't have tormented the witch."Stefan pointed out putting his arm around Elena

"Elena." Damon whined and pouted looking over at her but he could tell he was going to get no help.

"Sorry Damon not today. Your putting those things on so I can go home and get killed by Klaus." Elena told him "But it will be worth it." She grinned

"Fine." Damon stormed away, leaving them behind, but called back over his shoulder, "but payback's a bitch."

author's note: Finally done. Loved this chapter I had to research the history behind the movie. Thank you for all the kind reviews. Next chapter is going to be the last and Somebody is going to make a cameo at the end. Who do you think it's going to be? A guess her name start's with K. By the way I am planning on making another spoof.


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter. Last chapter. Last chapter yay. thank you for all the support people :)

As the group, stood in front of the giant green head that was Bonnie, Damon shifted uncomfortably, scratching at his long hairy monkey arms.

"Got fleas?" Caroline whispered to him, and choked on her own laughter as Damon scowled at her.

Damon turned to look at the massive floating head encompassed within writhing orange technicolor flames and swirling black smoke, and his frown deepened, knowing he'd have to put on the ruby red slippers in front of everybody if they were ever going to get home. "Brought you back her damn broomstick, ready to go home now."

"See you pissed her off," Bonnie's loud voice boomed, echoing throughout the room, and everybody chuckled at Damon.

"How did you manage to kill her?" Bonnie said holding back her laughter

"Water" Damon supplied, not paying attention to the sounds of laughter still issuing forth from his companions.

"You liquidated her, eh . . . very resourceful."

"Yeah, yeah, did what you asked us to do, now can we get on with this?" Damon stalked to the corner of the room and pulled back the billowing green velvet curtain hiding Bonnie from view, slightly starling the teenage witch. "An' just to let you know, I ain't flyin' home in any damn hot-air balloon."

"Huh, guess that means you'll have to put on those ruby red slippers," Bonnie uttered, a smirk on her face. Her expression suddenly turned serious. "But you never really needed my help getting home, you've always had the power to go back home, so tell me what you've learned?"

Damon thought about what Bonnie asked for a moment, and all he'd experienced, then looked at Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. Turning back to Bonnie, he said, "I learned that Elena has straw in places she rather not have them in, Stefan secretly loves to sing show tunes and when no one's looking he'll even dance to them, and Caroline's discovered that she collects Oz memorabilia, and also learned that I'm probably gonna kick her ass when we get back home." Seeing Caroline blanch slightly, Damon grinned. "Oh, yeah, and that whole, 'there's no place like home' thing." Frowning, Damon scrubbed his large monkey-paw across his face. "Still don't know why there would be water sitting in a bucket at the witch's castle though. "Think that's just bad scripting if you ask me. But the Wicked Witch didn't disappoint."

"Hey, Siskel," Elena called out to Damon, shaking her head, straw falling from beneath her hat, "If you're just about done with your movie commentary, give it two enthusiastic paws up, and then we all can be getting home."To the sounds of riotous laughter coming from everyone in the room, Damon yanked out the ruby red slippers, took off his shoes and put them on. Elena quickly pulled out her cell phone, and snapped off three pictures before Damon could stop her.

"Sorry, Damon, but this just truly is a Kodak moment," Elena said, hastily returning the phone to her pocket before Damon could snatch it out of her hands. "After all, how often am I gonna get the opportunity to get a picture of you as a monkey putting on girl's shoes."

"Hey, Elena could you make me a few copies?" Caroline asked. "Bribery, just in case Damon tries to make good on that whole ass kicking comment."

"Yeah, I'll take one too," Stefan piped in, still laughing, "cause well, it's just too damn funny not to have one."

"Stefan, you're so dead if anyone ever sees those pictures."

"You all just about ready to go home?" Bonnie asked in a no-nonsense manner.

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"Okay, grab hands and Damon click your heels together, and say, there's no place like home three times." Bonnie stood back as they all claped hands.

"There's no place like home," Damon said, feeling a strange swirling sensation in the pit of his stomach. "There's no place like home." A rush of wind settled over the four of them causing them all to close their eyes, and Damon felt himself slipping into darkness. "There's no place like home."

"Damon, wake up," Elena said in a breathless rush. "Come on, Damon, open your eyes for me." She said running her hand on his forehead a look of concern over her voice. "I thought we lost you." She said looking normal now. Blinking hard, Damon slowly adjusted his eyes to the sun coming in the mirrors of the house.

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around in confusion and saw Elena sitting beside him.

"Carried you back here after the sacrifice. Well me and Stefan." Elena quickly supplied. "You hit your head pretty hard and have been unconscious for like the past fifteen minutes. I was really gettin' worried." She said running a wet cloth over his forehead

"Did we liquidate her?" Damon asked in confusion.

"Huh?" Elena asked and fought back a laugh. "Must have hit your head harder then I thought." Elena said putting the cloth on his face. "Lay still it will feel better." She said putting her hand on his shoulder

"Where is Caroline and Stefan?" Damon asked looking around "Stefan is down stairs. Caroline at home why?" Elena asked wondering why he was acting like this.

"They were here, right?"

"Not Caroline. Damon are you sure that your alright?" Elena asked

"I'm fine Elena I am just glad everything is back to normal." Damon said and Elena nodded. "I agree with you there." She said

"Well glad your all up and about." Elena's voice rang from the doorway and Damon groaned looking at the source

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked and Katherine smirked folding her arms

"Now is that any way to say thank you for helping carrying you home?" She asked

"Katherine and Stefan carried you home after the sacrifice." Elena said sounding frustrated as well.

"Well Elena. I see you got stuff to attend too. Damon glad your doing better." She said

"Yeah Bite me." Damon said and Katherine smirked walking out. "Oh Katherine. Thanks." He said

"Hey owed you one with the Vervaine." Katherine said and Elena looked back at Damon.

"it's nothing. I'm just glad I'm home." He said and Elena shook her head and getting up.

"You should rest." She said walking away Damon grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Damon." Elena said and Damon smiled at her.

"Thanks." He told her kissing her hand and Elena yanked her hand away.

"You never change." She said walking away from him and Damon laughed

"Yep. There is no place like home." He smiled

Author's note: Thank you i am finally done. I want to thank you for all your support. I might have another story in mind but I want to work on my other one first. Anyways thanks for the suppport. Glad you all liked it. Much love to everybody that reviewed.


End file.
